My Safety Net
by casualtymybae
Summary: Ethan will do anything when it comes to Cal. But does that include risking his own life for his brothers. Will he survive? What will happen? This story will include Matilda (their mother) as if she was alive xxx
1. Risking It All

Ethans POV

He is always the same. Chatting up the nurses at the nurses station and never really focused on work. How is he really my brother. We are completely different. As the nurse leaves i head over towards Cal and place a patient file on his desk.

"Nibbles. Whats this for? he asks confused.

"Well Caleb its called work. Something you should be doing if you want to stay here. I'm not covering for you again. 34 year old male. Abdominal pains, cubicle 4. Have fun" and with that i walk away.

The end of the shift is nearing and Cal is going out with the nurse he was talking to so I'm home alone tonight. I pick up some work that i plan to finish since the flat will be quiet and place it in my locker for when i am done.

As the end of shift arrives I see Caleb leave with Carly (the nurse). I head into the staff room to get changed. I grab my notes and jacket and head outside towards my car. As i leave the guys are all outside the front talking. Cal and Max start messing around, pushing each other around when suddenly Cal loses his balance and falls into the middle of the road. Just as he falls a car flies round the corner and into the entrance of the ED.

Instincts kick in. He is my brother. He can be a pain yes but still is family. Without thinking i run over to him, grab his arm, pick him up off the ground and I push him back onto the pavement but before i could move away... BANG!

Everything goes dark.


	2. Help Him

Cals POV:

Ethan! i watch as he hits the floor turns limp. Running over i gently turn him onto his back and start an initial assessment. Head clear, neck clear.

"We need to spinally immobilise him guys. Max get a trolley now." i say as he races off to get the nearest bed. As i wait for Max to return i focus on Ethan and check his breathing. As the bed arrives we place him on gently and place a neck brace on for precaution as we make our way into resus.

"Dr Knight you are not allowed to treat him. You may stay if you wish but please let us do our jobs." Connie looks at me as i nod in response.

"Is their anyone you can call to come down and stay with you? Friends Family?" she asks as i stare in shock at the sight of my brother.

"I can call mum but she wont be home for a couple more hours." I say with no emotion in my voice. The sight of him is to much to bear looking at. Blood and tubes surround him. If i wasn't being so stupid he wouldn't even be in this mess. He is my little brother. I'm supposed to be looking after him and keeping him out of danger not the other way around. I walk out of resus and make my way to the gents bathroom. I walk in and find no one here. Locking myself in the cubicle i break down. How could this happen? Why did he do this? All i do is cause him problems and he still risked everything to save me!

At this point i take a deep breath and remember that he needs me now and as i walk back to see him i silently promise myself that if he pulls through this i will do anything to keep him safe. He is my brother. My safety net. Now all i have to do is tell mum whats happened.


	3. Ethans Version Of Events

Ethans POV:

Laying here i can hear everyone round me. I cant remember what happened but i cant open my eyes and i feel like i cant move my body. I want to wake up and see whats going on. I hear Caleb talking, saying he will call mum soon to come down here. I'm confused. Whats going on? From what i can hear and piece together i have been involved in some sort of accident and am currently in resus. Then it hits me... i saved Cal from that car. i don't remember being hit but i remember everything going dark. I'm unconscious but i can hear and feel them when they examine me.

I want to wake up. I want to go home and be back with Cal and mum. Why cant i wake up! I've never been this scared before. Suddenly i feel someone touch my hand. Then he starts talking. Who knew he could be this sweet.

"Eth? Nibbles? Please wake up. I need you. I cant do this on my own. I need to phone mum and tell her whats happened but how? How do i tel her that you are lying here hurt because of me! Because i was such an idiot. I swear that when you get better i wont let anything happen to you ever again. You're my little brother. I love you so much Ethan." and with that he got up and left. I need to wake up for him and mum but i cant. I cant open my eyes. What will happen to me. I'm getting tired and with that i drift into a dark sleep...


	4. Time To Tell Mum

Calebs POV:

As i return to the relatives room i pull out my phone and stare at mums number. How do i tell her about Ethan. How do i tell her its my fault. As i press call i can feel my heart beating faster and faster. As i think about what to say i hear her pick up. I go numb. I've never been this scared before. I just want everything to be okay again.

Matildas POV:

I'm cleaning up the house when the phone begins to ring. Looking at the caller ID i see Calebs name. As i pick up i hear him down the phone but no answer.

"Caleb?" i hear him panic slightly at the sound of my voice as he answers to me.

"Whats going on? Shouldn't you be at work?" I ask him concerned and a little confused as to why he is calling me during work. neither him nor Ethan have done that before.

"Mum. You need to come to the ED now. Please i don't know what to do. I don't know how to cope." I hear panic clear in his voice while he tries to hold back the tears.

"Okay sweetie. Calm down. Deep breath and explain whats going on. I need to know whats happened in order to help." He takes a pause as he explains everything.

"Well i was outside on break with all the guys and Ethan came out. Me and Max were mucking around pushing each other but i lost my footing and fell into the road. As that happened a car sped in and Ethan grabbed me and pushed me back onto the pavement but he didn't get out in time. He got hit." I could hear him trying not to cry as he tells me all this. My heart sank at the thought of what has happened.

"I'm on the way Cal. I'll be 20 minutes." As i hang up i grab my bag and jacket and head off to the ED. I need to see my boys. I need to see they are okay.


	5. Matilda

Matildas POV:

Arriving in the ED i am greeted by reception. Noel shows me to the family room and the heads off too find Caleb. What feels like hours before i see Cal walking towards me. As he walks into the room i pull him towards me hugging hiim tight.

"Are you okay?" i ask as he reassures me he is fine.

"Its Ethan thats hurt mum. Come on they need to ask some questions and i don't know any of the answers." He leads me out of the room and towards resus. As i walk in i am met with the sight of him. Tubes and monitors going off. My baby! How could this happen? As i digest whats going on i am asked questions by the staff helping him.

" i presume. My name is Connie Beauchamp. I am treating your son. We just need a basic medical background on Ethan. Things like has he been hospitalised before? Allergies anything is going to help us." I stand in shock at the sight of him as i shake my head.

"Never been in hospital and no he has no allergies that we are aware of." I walk over and hold his hand.

"Please just help him. Whats wrong?" I ask desperate to help him. I hate this feeling. My baby is hurt and i cant help him. When either of them was hurt in the past i could make it better. I cant make this better. As hard as i try i cant make this go away.

"We are sending him for a scan very soon Matilda. We will be looking for any signs of bleeding etc." We will update yourself and Caleb as soon as we know whats going on ourselves.

Walking back into the relatives room Cal follows behind me. I turn to him and ask "You said he was hit? But i didn't really register what you said after. Something about you?" he looks at me guilty. "Me and Max were messing around mum. I fell back and Ethan saved me but he got hit." I felt angry.

"You mean he has been hurt, possible going to die because you were messing around!" I could see the hurt in his eyes but it didn't make a difference. His brother was hurt because of his idiocy.

"Mum..." Cal begins but i interrupt.

"No Caleb! GET OUT! You are not my son!" As i say it i realise what i have said but before anything else is said he runs out of the room and out of the ED altogether...


	6. Cant Stop

Calebs POV:

I keep running. I don't know where I'm going but i just have to keep going. She's right. Its my fault he is hurt. How could i be so stupid. I'm his big brother. I'm meant to look after and protect him but instead all i do is get him hurt. As i stop to take a breath i place myself down onto a bench and calm down. I don't know what to think. On one hand mum was right. It is my fault but how could she say that I'm no longer her son! I didn't mean for him to get hurt. As i place my head down onto my hands someone comes and sits down beside me. As i look up to my surprise i see Dylan of all people?!

"Followed me?" i say no emotion in my voice as he looks at me confused.

"No actually i was walking Dervla and saw you sitting here. Something wrong?" he hasn't been in so probably didn't know about Nibbles. I tell him everything from the accident to my mum. He just sits there. Not sure whether he is actually listening to what I'm saying but its nice he is here. As i stop talking i pause and look at him for some kind of response.

"I don't know what to say to make you feel better Caleb. I've never been in that position but i can say this. She is most likely regretting everything she said to you. Its not your fault. Its no ones fault. It was a freak accident that we couldn't see coming. Why don't i give you a lift back to the ED and you can go see her. I'm sure she will want to see you." I nod in agreement and i follow Dylan to his car and jump in next to him and Dervla as we head back to the hospital. Arriving back to the ED i thank Dylan and head off to see mum. I walk towards the family room as i see her pacing up and down looking a mix of upset and worry. Opening the door she spins around and grabs me bringing me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I don't know why i said that. It wasn't you fault. None of it is. I'm sorry" As i pull away from her arms i tell her its okay. I then turn my attention elsewhere and ask if there was any news.

"Not yet but hopefully soon she says as we both sit down and begin the wait again for news on Ethan.


	7. Bleeding?

Matildas POV:

I must have fallen asleep as i wake up on the sofa in the relatives room with Cals head on my shoulders. I dont dare move. Hes tired so i just stayed there while he slept. Another 1.5 hours pass when Connie comes into the room to speak to us. Shaking Cal awake he sits up as we listen to what Connie said.

"We found something last night. We didnt come andbget you for the reason that we all thought you had gone home. Ethan took a turn for the worse and we discovered a small bleed in his abdominal area. He is heading up for surgery as we speak and should take around 2 hours. I personally will come see you the second he is out and will let you know how it went." sitting there unable to speak Cal thanks Connie as she leaves to see to Ethan.

"Mum he will be okay. The kid has more lives than a bloody cat!" i cant help but laugh when he says that. Thats how you know you are blessed when even in the darkest times of you life you're kids can still put a smile onto your face.

Cal heads off to get us some food and drinks as its been a while since we even ate. I've been to worried about Ethan but i need to keep my strength up. No good to him if i end up in hospital.

Returning with food and drinks we sot down to wait for surgery to end.

*2.5 hours later*

Connie walks in and sits down in front of us.

"He came out of surgery about an hour ago so it didnt take as long as they initally thought. All went well and he is starting to come round now if you would like to see him?" we nod as she tells us he is in resus. Getting up all i can think as i head towards him is thank god he is okay. I dont know what i would have done if he wasnt. Yes he isn't out of the woods yet but at least he is awake.


	8. Coming Round

Ethans POV:

Everything seems blurry. I'm not sure where i am to begin with but as i open my eyes a little more i see the faces of Caleb and Mum. Caleb! Now i remember what happened.

"Cal? Are you okay?" i ask. My main worry was that he had been hurt.

"Seriously bro! You are laying in a hospital bed been unconscious for ages, just had surgery and you are asking if I'm okay." he looks at me laughing at what i just said.

"What hurts Ethan?" i hear Robyn ask.

"Chest and head mainly" i said as she went to get to do a check to see how i am. Next thing i know Connie walks in and starts listening to my chest and doing all the normal checks to make sure i am healthy. Well stable is a better word.

"What happened to the guy in the car?" i ask Caleb.

"He's fine. Was shaken up that he hit you but physically he is fine." he says reassuringly. He doesn't show it as well as other people but he does care about me.

"Well Ethan. Everything seems to be good. We need to keep you under observations for about a week or so but we can move you into a room now. I'll go get Max" Connie says as she heads off to find him.

"Mum You okay?" i ask as i notice she hasn't spoken since i woke up.

"Just happy that you are okay sweetie. You look tired maybe you should get some rest." she says as i have to agree i was pretty tired. As Max turns up to take me off to the room i lay my head back down, close my eyes and drift off back to sleep...


	9. Finally Getting Out

**sorry i have been gone for ages! I couldnt get into my account for the longest time but i am back now**

Ethans POV:

I've been here a week and a half and finally get to go home today. Packing away everything from the room feels weird but good. I cant wait to get home and have my own bed back. I haven't seen Cal much since i woke up. He still feels bad for what happened. I have mixed feelings. Part of me doesn't blame him but the other half does. We still dont know about any long lasting damage. Its a waiting game now but for how long we domt know. Mum appears at the door making me jump about 20ft in the air.

"Good god mum dont creep up on me like that!" i say as she apologises. She asks how i am as i nod in response.

"I will be staying with you and your brother till you are completely better, that way someone is always home" i just agree to save time. As i pick up the bag i feel a slight dizziness but dont say anything as i just wamt back to the flat asap. Getting in the car we head back to find Cal has gone out.

"It wont go back to normal if he spends his whole time trying to avoid me you know" i say as mum just sighs. She doesnt know what to do either. Cal wants us back to normal, pretending nothing happened but yet he doesnt want to be around me. I just hope this emds soon. I want my life back to how it was and this isn't the way around it...


	10. Possible Damage

Matildas POV:

I've been at the flat with the boys now for 5 days and its getting better. Caleb is now talking to Ethan more each day and Ethan is making progress in recovery. I'm hoping maybe i wont need to stay much longer which is sad but good becuase it means he is on the mend. As i sit at the kitchen table sipping my tea Ethan walks in.

"Morning sweetie" i say as he mumbles something at me and walks past.

"Whats wrong Ethan?" i ask slightly concerned. He isn't like Caleb. He has always been my morning one. Always up early. Its Caleb who is the nightmare to wake up.

"Heads just hurting that all. Promise I'm fine mum" he says as he takes 2 paracetamol with water.

"Im just going to head back to bed if thats alright" he says as i nod and he walks back towards bed.

I cant help but worry especially since we are still keeping our eyes open for any possible damage that could occur.

Hours pass whem Caleb finally emerges from his room

"Morning mum. Hows things?" he asks yawing as he grabs some food.

"I'm good. Worried about your brother though. He is back in bed with a really bad headache. Could you please go check on him" i ask as Cal agrees and heads up to see Ethan.

Calebs POV:

Walking into Ethans room i see him asleep on his bed. I understand mums worry but sometimes she can go a bit overboard. Ethan doesnt like being crowded when he is sick. As i walk over to him a gently place my hand on his shoulder and try to stir him awake. When he doesnt wake the first time i try again but with no luck. This isnt right. I dont know why but this is scaring me. I shake him harder saying his name repeatedly but no response. Panic sets in as i realise he isnt going to wake up. I run out of his room and through to mum.

Matildas POV:

As i sit at the table i hear footsteps running through the hall. Getting up Cal runs straight into me as i catch him before he hits me.

"Whats wrong hunny. Calm down and tell me whats up" i say as he controls his breathing and begins to talk.

"Its... Ethan. He wont wake up. Call 999 and get an ambulance here now!" i have no time to respond as he runs off back to Ethan. I grab the phone and dial 999 for the ambulance. I knew something wasnt right with him this morning. I just knew it...


	11. Ambulance Arrives

Iains POV:

I'm messing around with Jez and Max playing basketball in the station when my radio goes off. The address sounded familiar but i cant remember where from. Then it hit me.

"Jez thats Cal and Ethans address" i say as we jump into the ambulance and race off towards their home. As we arrive we are met by Matilda as she shows us to where Ethan is. I move Cal slightly back as i start to access him.

"Jez can we get a line in please" i ask as Jez nods and begins to place an IV into his arm for fluids. After assessment we place him onto the trolley and head out to the ambulance.

"One of you will have to follow on behind" i say.

"You go in with him mum. I'll follow behind in the car" Cal says as Matilda jumps in the back with Jez and Ethan. Slamming the doors shut i climb in the front and head back in the direction of the ED. On arrival we are met by Lily and Robyn.

"Right guys this is Ethan Hardy aged 30. Was found unconscious in bed by Cal after he complained of a headache. Sats, BP and Pulse are all normal and has had 50 of morphine for any pain." I say as we enter resus and place him onto a bed.

Lily begins her assessment as i leave.

Lilys POV:

Treating someone you know is always hard but i need to stay strong.

"Robyn can you get a head CT please as soon as possible. I need to rule out any damage. How long was he asleep before you found him?" i ask Cal and Matilda.

"He went back to bed around 8.30am and Caleb went in around 11am so it was a good 2.5 hours." Matilda answers as i check all his vitals.

"CT are ready Lily" Robyn tells me. Cal and Matilda head towards the family room as we head up towards CT hoping there isnt any major problems with Ethan. If there is can they be fixed and what consequence will it leave...


	12. Devastating Results

Matildas POV:

As weird as it sounds this worse than last time. At least then we knew what had happened to him. This time we have no idea why he is like this. What head injury could they have missed? I sit in the family room Caleb pacing back and forth. It keeps him calm, puts me on edge but its how he copes. It feels like we have been here a lifetime but truth is its been about 20 minutes tops. Hands on my head and taking a deep breath i just pray they know what is going on with him.

Lilys POV:

Looking at the scan results i brace myself for speaking to Matilda and Caleb. Walking into the room i sit down next to them and start explaining what has been found.

"So the results show an extensive bleed into his brain. We have him up in theatre but i need you both to be prepared" i say as they look confused.

"I cant say he will come out of this. Its serious" Matildas face drops.

"Lily be honest. What are his chances of survival?" Caleb asks me. I sigh in response.

"Honestly Cal i would say he has a 15% chance of survival and even lower of a full recovery with no problems" As i finish Robyn comes and gets me as they are taking him back down to resus. As i head out the door i turn back to see Matilda sobbing into Cals arms and i promise to myself i will do anything i can to save Ethan...


	13. Blaming Max

Calebs POV:

This is something i have begun to know all too well. Sitting waiting for results but not knowing how it will turn out. I just want him home safe.

"Why did you always ignore him Cal?" Mum says out of nowhere catching me off guard.

"What?" i say back confused.

"After he got home you always did your best to ignore him and avoid him why? You said you wanted to go back to normal but that wasnt normal" she says as i sigh knowing she was right.

"I just couldnt bare to see him after what happened. After what i did." i say. Mum looks at me sympathetic.

"But it wasnt your fault Cal. You fell into the road." she says as my head shots up. Anger buliding inside as i start to add things up in my head.

"Max!" is all that comes out my mouth much to mums confusion.

"I fell into the road becuase he pushed me. If he hadn't done that then i wouldnt of fell, Nibbles wouldn't have been hurt which means he wouldnt of had these problems now. None of this would have happened if it wasnt for Max!" i say getting up and storming out of the room. Anger inside me builds up. I need to find him. Make him pay for what he has done. Seeing him outside laughing and joking woth all the nurses i head out. I feel sick seeing him enjoying himself when Ethan is fighting for his life which may never be normal again. Brother instincts kick in as i spin him round and punch him right in the face hearing a crack coming from his nose. As the nurses leave i see him look up blood coming down his face as Connie and Robyn arrive to see to Max. Before walking i turn back to him.

"I swear if he dies it will be you to blame. None of this would have happened if you hadn't knocked me into the road. All of this is your fault" i say heading back to see if there is any news...


	14. Calm Down Cal!

Cals POV:

Walking back into the family room i ask of any news but mum shakes her head.

"Where were you just then?" she asks worried.

"Nowhere important mum" i say sitting down ready for the waot ahead of us. Just then Connie walks in with the look on her face that makes you want to run away.

"What the hell was that all about Cal!" she says shutting the door behind her as mum looks on confused.

"He deserved it Connie. None of this would have happened if her hadn't puahed me" i say defending what i just done.

"You have broke his nose and are lucky he hasn't filed a compliant against you for assault. I get you're angry but you don't go around punching the porters" she says as mums jaw drops.

"Tell me you didnt Caleb" she says shocked. I look on saying nothing. I know deep down it was wrong but my brother is fighting for his life because of what Max did.

"Ethan wouldn't be where he is now if Max hadn't pushed me" i say in one last attempt to defend my actions.

"You stay in here and dont go near Max. Keep well clear and calm down! Ethan needs you here with him. Not out punching staff members" she says before leaving the room.

Maxs POV:

Sitting in cubicles with Robyn in complete silence until i speak up.

"He's right you know. It's all my fault. Why do i do things like this? Poor Ethan doesn't deserve this to have happened to him" i say as Robyn sits there listening.

"No he didn't but it wasnt your fault Max. You didnt know wht was going to happen. Just keep your distance from Cal for now okay. Hes hurt about his brother and isn't thinking straight" Robyn says as i nod in agreement. Minutes later we see Connie head back into the family room. Is Ethan okay? Was surgery successful?


	15. Results

Connies POV:

Walking in the room you could hear a pin drop.

"Your brother certainty likes to defeat the odds doesnt he. He is in recovery now and should make a full recovery. It will just take time" i say as the relief is clear on both of their faces.

"Thank you" Matilda says as Cal sends me a gently nod in my direction. As i leave i lead them through to Ethans room.

Cals POV:

Sitting next to him it hits me how lucky we are. He had such a slim chance of survival and even slimmer of full recovery but has beat that and is on the mend. I lay my head next to his and promise him that everything will be okay again. Everything will change and I'm not going to ignore him. He's my brother and i will be there every step of the way on his recovery. Mum walks back in to find me asleep next to Ethan as she places a blanket on me i stir slightly and fall back into a deep slumber. My Safety Net. He will be okay. Everything will be okay.


End file.
